A variety of water discharging toys such as, but not limited to, water firing toy guns of various types are available in the market. Particularly, toy water guns have been designed with functional features in order to enhance the experience of the user during the loading and firing of water. For example, traditional toy water guns have been modified to discharge water jet with higher speed and/or pressure. Various flow control mechanisms have been attempted and developed to further improve the operation of toy water guns.